The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Podocarpus macrophyllus and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sosa’. ‘Sosa’ is a new cultivar of evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar arose from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sousa-shi, Chiba, Japan. The new cultivar arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation on an unnamed and unpatented plant of Podocarpus macrophyllus growing in a trial field in 2002.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in Sousa-shi, Chiba, Japan in spring of 2002. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.